Republic City's Aiko
by rauniearth6
Summary: When Korra arrived to Republic City everything changed but all the while this is happening Aiko has her own problems with getting her grandmother's platypus bear, a boy she really likes, and her new enemies arriving everywhere she looks.


Yet again I had to pick up my elderly grandmother, Ayuka, and her gigantic platypus bear from the station. That had been her second warning about Yoshiki running wild in Republic City. "Grandmamma, you need to get rid of Yoshiki. He doesn't belong in the city." I said.

She was silent as I slowly helped her out of the station and to our Sato mobile. Botan leaped out of the car to greet us and Yoshiki. He was such an innocent guy but I never quite felt like I knew him as well as you would think you would know your best friend. "Hey, Yoshiki," Botan said loudly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Thanks for the warm greeting Botan." He nodded off happily and continued to pet Yoshiki. "Let's go Botan." Botan would just have to deal without Yoshiki for the ride home, while Ayuka sat next to me in silence. I guess we were an awkward group of people when smashed together in the car; breathing the same air.

We got to our house within five minutes, which was an unfortunate deal to me, being my friends were practically born there. Yoshiki licked Botan's face, meanwhile Ayuka and I started on our dinner. "It wasn't Yoshiki's fault. He is a curious creature." Ayuka complained to me.

"Grandmamma, we've been over this. Republic City is not meant for animals like Yoshiki. Yoshiki needs to be put in the circus or in the wild. He can't survive here." I tried to reason with her, again. Ayuka couldn't let go of that platypus bear. She let go of my mom and dad, though. She knew I thought this at times. Sometimes I cried but I knew Botan would walk in at any given moment just to interrupt us.

Ayuka turned the corner into her room. I went to the kitchen. "You love Yoshiki." She yelled to me. Her distance felt like I didn't have to reply but she was still there, waiting.

"I do not!" I yelled to her, in spite of my true feelings. I loved Yoshiki but I knew he couldn't stay forever. I knew he wasn't talented or valuable enough for someone to buy from us, not even people as low as the Triple Threat Triads. Those guys didn't know who I was and I hoped they wouldn't, ever.

Suddenly Botan burst through the front door. I looked up from my work but didn't move. Botan instantly found me in the kitchen. He looked sweaty and urgent, "Hayato's trying to steal Yoshiki!"

I immediately stood up. I knew I was going to regret what I would do either way but to keep Ayuka happy longer, I went for Yoshiki.

Botan and I bolted out the door. Hayato had Yoshiki surrounded with his blazing fire. "Hayato!" I yelled angrily to him. Hayato smiled vindictively towards me. "Hayato, stop!" I screamed this time. He knew this would upset me. Yoshiki was an easy target, especially because he was afraid of fire.

Hayato came over to me. I tried not to look while Botan fought off Hayato's cohorts. My grandmother peeked through the curtains. She looked scared for me and Botan. I was scared too. Hayato had been bothering me for years now. I still didn't know why he would do any of the things he had.

"Why should I? This is a lot of fun, Aiko." Hayato laughed on. His laughter never seemed to be contagious like natural laughter is.

I pushed Hayato out of the way to help Botan. One of the water bending girls had Botan pinned against the wall, in solid ice. My heart started to beat faster as I stood light on my feet, waiting for someone to move, bend. Botan yelled out, "Aiko, behind you!"

I whipped around with a block of earth. Hayato was too fast, though. I missed. As Hayato ran in front of me I shot small boulders towards him, missing every time. The boy kept putting more fire around Yoshiki and the water bending girl froze Botan as he tried to break free of the ice. It was too much for the both of us to handle and my grandmother could do nothing other than tremble.

As I fought back to Hayato and the earth bending girl's shots at me I grew weary, weak. They were going to take Yoshiki from me, Botan, and, most of all, Ayuka. Hayato started to stop and back away. Our fight was coming to an end, what was he planning to do? Out of nowhere I was knocked out by the water bender. She had hit me with a block of ice. They were taking Yoshiki, but what could I do.

Botan started to break free of the ice after I had woken up on our couch. Ayuka was sobbing over me. "I'm not dead you know." I said weakly. I couldn't believe one blow knocked me out completely. I felt weak.

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you, Aiko." She complained. I could hear the tea whistle. The water was at a boil. She left me in the livingroom.

Botan came in through the door. He was shivering. "I'm sorry grandmamma," I yelled to her. I sat up from the couch cushions that had imprisoned me in their warmth. I handed Botan the blanket on top of me. "You need it more than I do." I told him.

Ayuka came back in with the tea, sugar, and cream. She set it down in front of us. We each took a cup and made our tea to our own specific liking. I stirred mine and set it down. "Grandmamma, I love you and I loved Yoshiki. I'll get him back, I promise." She seemed more at ease when I had said it.

"I love you too, Aiko." She said giving me a warm hug.

"Not to ruin a heartfelt moment but we need to get Yoshiki back. They can do whatever they want now and we can't stop them." Botan stated. He really did ruin the moment though. He drank his tea quickly after he had said that. It didn't seem as though he was talking that long.

I chimed behind him a little, "Yeah, I owe it to you grandmamma. Let's go, Botan." I stood up ready to leave and fight. This time it wouldn't end as badly for us. It would be for my grandmamma.

"Wait," Botan commanded, "We can't go now."

"Why not."

"We need help. The only reason Hayato and his gang took Yoshiki so easily is because they outnumbered us." Botan could be a complete idiot or a brilliant genius sometimes. I figured he was mostly an idiot. He's a good friend though.

My brow furrowed. "Who would want to help us?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

Botan smiled knowingly. He had a plan already made. "I know just the person." He stood up next to me and said, "Let's go."

Botan drove us to the Fire Lord Zuko statue in the center of Central City Station. I had no idea what he was doing there or who he wanted us to meet. Before we got out he told me in a hush, "Don't say anything." I nodded still unsure exactly who we were going to meet there.

We started towards a little kid. "Skoochy," he said to the kid.

The little boy turned around, "Who's askin'," he said. He had no manners whatsoever. He wore grimy clothing and a hat that looked too big to even fit on his head. I guessed that the boy lived around here or even at the station.

"It's Botan." He said seriously. That was probably the most seriousness I had ever seen on Botan's face before. He once got serious about his food and talked to Narook. He was angry but serious about it.

Skoochy looked more willing to listen. "We need your help. Have you seen Sada around here lately?" Botan asked him. The kid stuck out his hand saying he couldn't quite remember or not. Botan reached in his pocket and pulled out some money. "Here." He put the money in Skoochy's hand hesitantly.

The boy stuffed the money deep in his pocket and looked Botan in the face. "I've seen her around." He stopped abruptly as if to go on but stuck out his hand. Botan paid the kid, yet again. "She was here yesterday. She was looking to get into the next Pro-Bending match."

Botan nodded. "Thanks, Skoochy," he said turning around. I followed him back to the car. When we got in we were silent. He sat in the driver's seat thinking as if he needed more information from him but didn't have the money to ask. I looked away.

"Where are we going now?" I said to the window. There were hundreds of people passing by. They had their own lives. I seemed to spot out of the crowd the councilman for the earth benders. I watched him walk as if to be a stalker. I felt like a stalker but I turned away to say, "There's Councilman Kato."

Botan stiffened in his seat. He turned the keys in the ignition and with a quick start we were off. We were headed to the Pro-Bending arena. We didn't talk the whole way there. I thought about how I didn't know who Sada was, but apparently she was going to help us. How could one person be the answer to all of the questions I had? Who was she and why is she so special?

We arrived at the Pro-Bending arena late into the night. The Pro-Bending arena and the Central City Station were far apart, but Botan and I had stopped to do some things along the way. We are growing children. Every time we did stop, though, I tried to ask him about Skoochy and Sada, the mystery girl, he refused to answer me.

Botan told me to stay in the car. I knew Botan was hiding something. He walked up the stairs and got into the arena even though he had no ticket. I waited in suspicion as the day grew darker. I waited and waited until I could wait no longer I had to get out of that car.


End file.
